It is often desirable for the text strings output by computer programs to be available in a number of different human-readable languages. For example, the same computer program might be released in a number of countries where different human-readable languages are utilized. In these scenarios, the text strings are expressed in one human-readable language (e.g., English) and then translated into multiple other human-readable languages (e.g., Spanish and German).
Translating text strings in the manner described above can, however, present a number of problems. For example, the translations might be inadvertently omitted from the program source code. In addition, even when not omitted, it can be difficult and time consuming to identify the text strings in the source code that are to be translated, which sometimes results in some text strings not being translated. As a result, non-translated text strings can be presented to end users of the program.
Even when text strings are translated, it can be necessary to synchronize the translations with the original source code following translation, which may be tedious, time consuming, and prone to error. Further, this process may be extremely inefficient, particularly when developing programs and applications that execute in service-oriented architecture environments. As a result, computing resources, such as processor cycles, memory, and mass storage, may be used inefficiently. This may also result in the inefficient use of other types of resources, such as power.
This disclosure is presented with respect to these and other considerations.